The Amazing Spider-Man: Ultimate Decisions
by GwenPeter3
Summary: Peter Parker was just a normal teenage boy until he was bitten by a genetically enhanced spider developed by his father he began to notice he was gaining strange abilities he tried to ignore it, but after his Uncle is shot because of his decisions Peter promises to protect the people of NYC at all costs, but what will he do when he is forced to make the Ultimate Decision?
1. Chapter 1:The Beginning

Chapter 1

The sound of an alarm echoes through the Parker home, from the room of Peter, Peter Parker. He slowly opens his eyes annoyed,

"Why? Why does it have to be Monday?" he thinks to himself.

Peter reluctantly forces himself to a sitting position blankly staring at the wooden floor. After a moment he finally presses the snooze button, but the alarm continues to blaze in his ear,

"Shut up!" he yells as the hits the top of the alarm as hard as he possibly can, the sound finally stops,

Peter sighs in relief and lays his head back on the soft pillow, as his messy brown hair hits the pillow a knock comes from his bedroom door,

"Peter it's time to get up sweetie," he hears his Aunt May say through the white door, "Sleep any longer and you're going to be late."

Peter knows he can't be late again, being that he's been late almost everyday this month,

"One more tardy never hurt anyone." He whispered to himself,

"Plus all those pretty girls chasing you can't be getting old yet." Aunt May says with a little giggle,

"Gwen." Peter's thoguhts drift off to her, he had never really talked to the gorgeous blonde girl, so he didn't know why he seemed to fall harder every time he saw her, maybe it was her perfect green eyes, or her amazing big smile, or her hair that seemed almost golden to him.

He runs to the bathroom attempting to put on his pants and brush his teeth at the same time, which goes very bad,

"Crap…Crap…Crap!" Peter says as he falls into the bath tub.

The shower curtain falls on top of him, as he sat there with his pants around the middle of his thighs he couldn't help but continue to think of Gwen.

"Today is not going to be my day." Peter thinks as he gets up from his precarious position in the bath tub, he doesn't bother to fix the curtain, "I'll fix it tonight." He makes a mental note to himself.

Peter, finally gets his pants on and slides down the wooden railing, thinking that the stairs would take too much time and effort.

As he reaches the bottom he smells something amazing from the kitchen, the smell mesmerizes him and before he knows it he's pulling out a chair across from his Uncle Ben in his light grey bath robe, the front of his white hair in a messy tangle.

"Thought I was going to have to bring that bed to school with you today." Ben says putting the newspaper down on the table.

Peter can't help but give a laugh "I wish, it's a lot more comfortable than the desks at school." Peter says with a wink,

"I bet it soaks up the drool better too." Ben says laughing.

May comes walking to the table her tattered dark brown hair up in a messy bun,

"You better not be sleeping in school Peter," she says giving the back of his head a small smack.

She sets a plate of eggs and toast in front of Peter and hands Ben his black coffee. Just as Peter is about to take his first bite he feels his phone vibrate in his pocket.

Harry

Pete, where are you?

Peter

I still have 20 minutes bud

Harry

We were supposed to meet up early this morning remember?

Peter sits with a puzzled look on his face for a minute then he remembers their conversation the day before.

Peter

Ha Ha very funny!

Last night Harry had made Peter promise to show up early this morning so he could talk to Gwen in the early morning Chemistry tutoring, it's not like Peter needed the help in the class or any class for that matter, he was always either number one in his class or number two behind Gwen, but it was an excuse to talk to her.

Harry

I'm serious Pete! Eventually you're going to have to talk to her!

Peter

Whatever man! LOL I'm leaving the house right now, be there in 5!

Harry

Got'cha

Peter grabs the toast and starts heading to the door, "I'll see you guys tonight!"

Before he can get out the door his uncle's voice stops him, "You don't need a ride?"

Peter is already walking out the door when he yells back, "Nah got my board!" he felt more freedom on the black skateboard anyway.

Peter got to the school a little earlier than he expected, when he got to the front of the parking lot he remebered that his photography teacher had asked him to take a picture of the front of the school for the yearbook. He stopped and pulled his camera from his bag, he pulls the camera up to his eye and aims at the words posted above the front door _Midtown Science High School, _just as he's about to snap the picture he's shoved from behind and falls face first into the hard black asphalt of the parking lot. Peter turns over and sits up to see Flash Thompson,

"Morning Flash," Peter says while he picks himself up and brushes off his dark green jacket.

"Good morning Parker," Flash says while his friends laugh behind him.

Flash walks past Peter with his friends close behind, he stops and jumps at Peter making him flinch and fall back onto the asphalt. Flash and his friends laugh vigoursly at Peter as they walk toward the entrance of the school.

Peter sitting there on the ground hears his name called from behind him, but it wasn't a voice he recognized. It was a female voice and he heard the clicking of high heels ettinng closer to him. He turned and saw her walking as quickly as she could toward him, her fiery red hair flowing behind her.

"Peter I saw what happened are you okay?" Mary Jane said kneeling down putting light delict hand on his shoulder.

"Uh ye-yeah, yeah I'm alright," Peter says as he begins to stand up.

Mary Jane grabs under his arm and tries to pull him up, "Let me help you," she says.

When Peter is fully upright and he brushes himself off again he says, "Uh th-thanks,"

"Don't worry about it Tiger," she says giving him a wink. She gives a tiny flirtatious wave and walks toward the entrance, her black heels clicking on the asphalt with every step.

Peter had never talked to MJ before and she had never even acknowledged him in school, so why did she help him, or even care for that matter. Peter walked puzzled to the blue doors at the front of the school.

Just as Peter opens the doors to enter the school he sees Harry walking quickly toward the door, when Harry spots Peter he speeds up.

"Hey Peter MJ just told me what happened. Are you alright?" Harry says now changing directions to walk with Peter to the locker they share.

"Yeah I'm fine," Peter answers back.

"Good," Harry says as he punches Peter in the shoulder.

"Ah, what the hell?" Peter exclaims as he rubs his shoulder.

"We agreed to be here at 7 am, A M!" Harry yells pointing at his watch, "It is now 7:45!"

"What do you want me to say? I woke up late," Peter says still intensly rubbing his shoulder.

"Yeah well while you were drooling all over your comfy bed I was here in hell," Harry says gesturing to the entire building with his arms.

"Why does everyone assume I drool?" Peter asks as they reach the locker.

"I see you drool over Gwen all the time," Harry says rolling his eyes and laughing.

Peter shoots Harry a death stare as soon as Harry spots it he takes a step back, "Okay too far. Don't hit me,"

Peter rolls his eyes and unlocks the locker putting in two textbooks from his bag and grabbing the Calculous text book off of the top shelf.

"I can't tell you how much I hate that class," Harry says pointing to Peter's textbook.

"It's not that bad," Peter says stuffing the book into his bag.

"Maybe not for a genius, but for me it's shit," Harry exclaims.

Peter looks down at the time on his phone, "I should get going, if I'm late again Aunt May will probably make me sleep here until I graduate," he says.

"Alright I'll see you at lunch," Harry says.

"Yeah," Peter replies as he turns to walk down the hallway.


	2. Chapter 2:Gwen Stacy

Chapter 2

As the bell rings releasing the students to their lunch period Gwen grabs her bag and slings it over her shoulders, grabs her books and hugs them tight to her chest. She paced through the halls until she got outside to her usual spot, she hopped up on one of the table tops making sure to keep her light grey pencil skirt from coming too far up her legs. She set her brown beg on the seat of the lunch table and opened up one of her many Biology books and started to read, ever page was as fascinating as the next she couldn't pull herself away even when she noticed someone looking at her out of the corner of her eye.

She recognized the lanky brown haired boy, with the skate board hooked on to his bag that he had loosely slung over one shoulder, it was Peter. She always felt herself get nervous when she was around him, he was a mystery to her just like he was to everyone else, but that didn't make her nervous, it was the way she felt when she saw him, he intrigued her and even if she wouldn't admit it to herself she liked it.

When he first came around the corner Peter couldn't imagine having a worse day, then he saw her and everything seemed to turn around in an instant. His face lit up and he couldn't take his eyes off her, she looked absolutley stunning, her blonde hair tied back in a pony tail with her bangs popping out of the black headband coverng her forehead. Her grey skirt accenting her smooth legs, but nothing mattered more to him than how amazingly perfect her beautiful face looked, she was so focussed on the book that her lips protruded out only slightly and her her green eyes scanned across each page. He couldn't resist pulling the camera up to his eye and snapping a picture of her.

He slowly pulled the camera back down and looked at her again he wanted to go talk to her he just couldn't bring himself to do it, he didn't even know where he'd start.

"Hey Gwen I'm Peter the weird guy who sneeks pictures of you while you read, Yeah I'm okay," he thought to himself.

Peter started hearing cheering and yelling from a big circle of students to his right. He walks over and pushes through the crowd to see Flash holding a freshman named Gordon upside down with his face firmly planted into his food.

"Eat your vegetables Gordon, come on!" Flash yelled at the terrified boy.

Flash saw Peter push his way to the front and smiled, "Hey Parker get a picture of this!" Flash said pulling the boy up to pose with him.

Gordon's eyes pleaded for Peter to help him, "I'm not going to take a picture of that. Come on just put him down man," Peter looked down at the boy entangled in Flash's grip, "Gordon don't eat it,"

"Take the picture Parker!" Flash insisted.

"Put him down Flash" he says pointing toward the ground.

Flash's face contorted in annoyance, "Take the picture" he says slower and more serious.

The crowd began to plead for Peter to snap the picture, but Peter knew exactly how that kid felt and he wasn't going to sell out.

"Put him down Eugene," Peter said louder.

Flash's face filled with uncontrolable rage and he threw Gordon to the ground now turning his attention to the awkward lanky photographer. Peter tried to go to Gordon's side but Flash stopped him in his tracks with a right hand to his face, Peter fell immediatley to the cold grey concrete.

"Come on get up Parker!" Flash yelled.

Peter hopped back up sick of being Flash's punching bag, but as soon as he got up Flash punched him in the stomach forcing all the air out of his lungs. Peter fell back to the ground and rolled around holding his stomach trying to catch his breath.

"Get up! Come on!" Flash screamed at him.

Peter managed to crawl up to his knees before Flash sent a hard kick to his stomach forcing him to the ground again. Peter once again grabbed his stomach in pain trying to regain his breath.

Peter rolled to look at Flash in a breathless voice he said, "I'm still not taking the picture,"

"Stay down Parker!" Flash yelled at the beaten and bruised boy.

Peter rolled, his back now facing away from Flash and as he did he saw a blonde figure in a cream white coat and knee high grey socks come through the crowd of people.

"Great," Peter thought as he realized who it was.

"Who wants one more?" Flash yelled at the crowd feeding on them as if their approval was his power source.

"Flash!" Gwen yelled trying to catch his attention, but his ears only heard the roar of the crowd begging him to continue the beating of Peter. As he turned she was the first thing he saw, his face shot to an embarrassed expression.

"Flash," Gwen said now in a smaller but still serious voice, "We still on for after school today? My house 3:30. I hope you've been doing your homework last time I was very disappointed in you," she gave a small chuckle at the last part being that she thought Flash didn't have a single intelligent bone in his entire body.

Peter managed to get back to his hands and knees and to see her standing there. His face wore a look of confusion he had no idea why she saved him from this brutal beating.

Flash tried to plead with Gwen attempting to grab her arm, but she gently shrugged him off.

"No Flash how about we go to class? How about it?" she said not really asking but telling.

Flash looked her then looked down at Peter, "Whatever," he said as he turned and walked away, his possy not far behind.

The bell rang signifying that they had five minute to get to their next class. The crowd began to disipate and with it Gwen began to walk away not wanting to be late to Biology her favorite class as she walked away from the scene she turned her head quickly catching a glance at Peter looking up at her as he struggled to get up. She snapped her head quickly back feeling so bad about what had just happened to him she couldn't even bring herself to go help him, and she felt terrible about it.

Peter tried to get up still breathless, but his legs gave out on him before he could stand so he sat there on the cold ground, brown and yeellow leaves blowing by. He picked up his camera inspecting it to make sure it wasn't to badly damaged, only a couple scratches, but nothing horrible.

Peter gets up from the cracked concrete and slings his bag over his shoulder trying to remember which class he had next. Biology with Gwen there was no avoiding her either since he sat right behind to her.

He walked slowly through the hallway, every step sent a shot of pain through his abdomen. When he walked into the classroom Gwen was already seated looking at the board, the bell hadn't rang yet, so he wasn't late. He felt lucky that he sat behind her so he wouldn't have to walk past her in his embarrassed state.

Gwen turned her head and looked at him while he sat down just to catch a glimpse of him, before he could see her she had already turned back toward the board, but she felt like she needed more than just a glance she was letting this feeling overtake her.

"Maybe it's more than just being intrigued," she admitted in her head.

Peter set his bag on the floor and brought his camera up to his desk laying his head on its cool metal. Then when he looked up from the desk he saw her turning toward him.

"I thought that was great what you did out there," she said, "It was stupid, but it was great,"

Peter wanted to respond, but his throat closed up and he couldn't say anything. It was the first time Gwen had said anything to him and he couldn't even speak.

"You should probably go to the nurse you might have a concussion," she continued.

Peter couldn't speak his heart was pounding at a mile a second and her beautiful green eyes were not helping him. He fluttered his eyes and just looked at her admiring her beauty.

She gave him a small smile and asked him, "What's your name?"

Peter felt his heart sink at this question, but he finally eeked out a response, "Y-You don't know my name?" he said in a small voice.

"No, I know your name," she said shaking her head and giving him another cute smile, "I just want to know if you know your name,"

He couldn't tear his eyes away from her perfect green irises, "Peter," he said using the same small voice.

She was smiling at him as he talked, his big brown doe eyes had reeled her in, but she continued to make sure he was okay giving him a look as if she wanted more, but not saying a word.

"Parker," he said with a nervous laugh understanding what she wanted.

She nodded and smiled at him, "Okay, okay good," she said in a small whisper. Gwen turned and looked down at her paper trying to hide her smile from him.

Even after she turned he still couldn't rip his eyes away from her, he tried to look up at the board, but every time he did his eyes just traveled back to her.

She turned to face him again, "I'd still go to the nurse though,"

"You're Gwen right?" he asked even though they both knew he knew exactly who she was.

But she played along, "Gwen Stacy,"

He smiled at her and nodded, she gave him one last flirtatious smile and turned back around.

For the rest of the day she couldn't shake the image of Peter Parker out of her brain, he was doing more than just intriguing her now, she had a crush and he had her attenntion.


	3. Chapter 3:The Brown Leather Briefcase

**A/N: I Know it seems like you're reading TASM, but I promise the story differs out soon! Please Review, Favorite, Follow, and Share with others who might enjoy it. :)**

Chapter 3

Peter walked through his front door and set his bag down on the couch, his Aunt was standing in the kitchen cutting garlic on the cutting board with a towel draped over her shoulder.

"Hey," Peter exclaimed as he walked to the fridge.

"I'm making spaghetti and meatballs tonight," May said continuing to chop up the ingrediants.

"You serious? spaghetti and meatballs?" He said opening the fridge looking for a substitute dinner for himself.

"Since when don't you like spaghetti and meatballs?" she responded while picking up the freshly chopped onions and throwing them into the pot on the stove.

Peter didn't feel like cooking for himself so he decided to just grab a Gatorade and deal with the food his Aunt was making later. He closed the fridge and walked past her toward the sink. She took a quick glance at him as he walked by and noticed the bruise on his face from where Flash had hit him earlier.

"Oh my god," She said looking worringly at the bruise.

"What?" Peter said confused.

"What happened to your face?" May said drying her hands on the towel that hung over her shoulder.

"Oh, I'm alright I just fell, skating," He lied while jumping up and sitting on the counter.

She gave him a concerned sigh as Ben Parker walked into the kitchen barefoot carrying a dirty box filled with trophies.

"Ben Parker! Don't you even think about leaving that filthy box in my kitchen!" May exclaimed at her husband.

"These are my bowling trophies," He responded proudly.

"Oh, then by all means leave that filthy box in my kitchen," she said sarcasticlly.

Peter laughed while taking a sip from his Gatorade bottle, his Uncle turned his attention toward him.

"What happened to you?" he said putting the box onto the floor.

"He fell," May replied, "Why you kids ride those things I'll never know,"

"Because it's stupid and dangerous. Remember when we were stupid and dangerous?" Ben asked his wife.

"No," she said as seriously as possible.

"Trust me we were," Ben said to his nephew.

"Good to know," Peter responded chuckling, as he spoke his phone vibrated and he pulled it out of his pocket.

Harry

Hey Pete, sorry I didn't make it for lunch I heard what ahppened you alright? Anyway got some big news tomorrow morning, Don't be late!

Peter

Yeah I'm fine. Alright I'll see you then.

Peter stuck his phone back in his pocket and looked down at his uncle who was admiring the bright gold trophies in the soaking wet box. He looked down at his Ben's pant's which were rolled up to his knee, and then Peter looked at the water he had dragged behind him when he walked in.

"Hey where's the flood?" he asked.

"Follow me I'll show you," Ben said carrying the box out of the kitchen.

"You serious?" Peter yelled down the hall.

"Yes," Ben replied.

Peter gave a child like groan and slugged his way off the counter following his Uncle down the hallway and into the basement. As they reached the puddle of water Peter grabbed one of the dry empty boxes and followed behind his Uncle.

"I think it's the condensor tray," Ben said looking at Peter for approval.

"No it's to much water to be the condensor tray, or the heat exchange tubing so it's got to be the fill line," he responded without even thinking.

"That's the only thing that makes any sense," Ben says raising his hands up, "Can you fix it?"

"No, not tonight I'll go by the hardware store tomorrow," Peter said making gestures with the box he was holding

"Good deal, meanwhile put this on your face," Ben said tossing a frozen steak at Peter.

Peter fumbles it around before fully catching it and sticking it on the bruise under his lip.

"How's the other guy look?" Ben says pulling more meats out of the small freezer and sticking them into a box.

Peter just looks at him blankly trying not to give away his lie.

"Come on I know a right cross when I see one," His Uncle says as if his intelligence was just insulted, "Yes or no do I have to call someboy's father?"

"No no," Peter responded with his voice slightly muffled by the t-bone under his mouth.

"Well I wouldn't tell your Aunt May, pitty the poor kid that's have to suffer her wrath," Ben said continuing to load meats into the almost full box.

Ben picked up the box and began walking toward the stairs. Before he got up the stairs he said back to Peter, "Before you come up see if ther's anything else worth saving,"

"Okay," Peter said back.

Peter began to move boxes filled with junk or that were ruined beyond salvation so he could see behind the freezer. As he bent down to see what he could find the light from the window landed on a familiar looking briefcase, he picked it up and looked at it in complete shock the initials on the buckle read _RP. _It belonged to his father Richard Parker.

Peter carried the brown leather bag up stairs not taking his eyes off the lettering once. His Aunt and Uncle were in the kitchen arguing about plumbers or something of that sort, but Peter's only focus was on the briefcase he held in his hands. When Ben and May saw Peter walk into the dining room holding it they went dead silent, Ben looked back at his wife then looked to Peter.

"I forgot all about that thing," He said with a nervous chuckle.

Peter looked over at him for a second then returned his gaze to the letters.

"It was your dads. He asked us to keep it safe for him," Ben said nodding to May standing in shock in the kitchen.

Ben could sense the pain in Peter so he continued to talk about Richard, "He saw it in the window of the leather shop over on 9th avenue," he said sitting down at the table, "He was 19, what does a 19 year old need with a briefcase? And guess who sold it to him,"

"I don't know," Peter said in a small whispered tone.

"Your mother," Ben said back, "That's how they met,"

"He asked you to kee-keep this safe? Why? Ther-There's nothing in here, ha-have you looked in here? There's nothing here," Peter said nervously.

"Your father was a very secretive man Peter," May said snapping herself out of her shocked state.

"Yeah, I know," Peter said giving an almost sarcastic laugh.

Peter looked through the brown bag intnetively and found a black and white newspaper clipping of three men, one being his father, one being Harry's father, and another man who was missing an arm. He studied it quickly before handing it to his Uncle.

"Who's that? Do you know who that is?" Peter asked anxiously.

"Peter that's ," his Uncle answered quickly trying to avoid the obvious question.

"No, no the other one," Peter said even more anxious than before.

"Some guy who worked with your dad I guess," He said looking as if he were trying to think of who he was.

Peter looked down at the picture again trying to remember if he knew this man or not.

"Just take this off the table alright? We're going to eat, off," May pushed the bag up from the table and wiped down the spot it had been sitting on, "And wash your hands now,"

Peter nodded his head and put the pciture back in the bag and walked up stairs to his room where he stowed the bag while he ate.

After dinner he returned to his room to examine the briefcase his father had left and all it's contents. He pulled things out one by one and placed them in a neat line below the bag, there was a glasses case, an Oscorp name tag, three pens, a calculator, a pager, two coins, and the picture of his faher, , and the other man.

Peter opened up the glasses case and found a pair of his father's old glasses, the same ones he'd put on as a kid so he could look like his dad. Peter immediatley walked into his bathroom and took out his contacts so he could put the glasses on.

He walked back into his room and sat down behind the bag and it's contents again. He picked up the badge and remembered the night his father left.

"I need you to be a good boy Peter," His father said kneeling in front of him.

"Where are you going?" a young Peter asked scared and innoscent

"There's something your mom and I have to do," He said.

Peter starred at the badge for another moment and set it back down with the rest of the things. Peter then picked up the briefcase again and twisted it, when he did he heard something sliding inside of the briefcase, but he was sure he emptied out the entire thing, so he twisted it again and again he heard the sliding noise, so Peter opened the bag wide and looked in he even moved his hand around the inside to make sure there was nothing left, then he realized he hadn't checked the back zipper, so he flipped it around and unzipped the back. Peter looked inside, but there was nothing again, but then he slid his finger across the top of the inside lining and felt a clip to a folder.

When Peter saw the folder had the Oscorp logo on it he stood up closed the door and hit a switch to lock it. Peter pulled the goldish folder out of the briefcase and to big red zeroes on the front, he then opened the folder and saw pages of his father's research.

"What is this?" Peter whispered to himself, "Zero Zero Decay Rate Algorithm,"

Peter started to flip through more of the pages when he heard a knock at his door. He looked at the door nervously a tossed the folder aside hiding it under the briefcase itself.

"Yeah, one sec, one sec," Peter said to the door as he scattered the contents of the briefcase into a messy pile.

Peter got up from the floor and sat down at his computer before flipping the switch that unlocks the door.

"Come in," Peter said as he began messing with the mouse as if he had been sitting there the whole time.

His Uncle walked through the door and looked at him, "You okay?" He asked.

Peter looked up at him through the square shaped glasses, "Yeah, what's up?" He said trying to act casual.

"God, you look just like him," Ben said smiling.

Peter pulled the glasses up to his forehead and shook his head and puckered his lips nervously acknowledging what was just said.

"Can I come in?" Ben asked from the doorway.

"Yeah," Peter answered in a smaller voice.

Ben walked in a closed the door, he nervously picked up a rubics cube that Peter had finished so many years ago he had forgotten himself.

"Listen um, I don't have much education you know that Peter, hell I stopped being able to help you with your homework when you were 10," Ben said sitting down on Peter's bed and fiddling with the rubics cube in his hands, "What I'm trying to say is uh, I know it's been rough for you without your dad and I know we don't talk much about them,"

"Yeah, it's alright," Peter said shrugging his shoulders.

"No it is not alright I wish I could change it, but I can't," Ben gave a heavy sigh, "Curt Connors, that's the name of the guy in the picture with your dad and Harry's father, they all worked together for years and they were close, but after that night we never saw him again, he never even called, not once, go figure," Ben said looking back down at the colorful cube in his hands that was now less then perfect, "She's pretty," he said nodding toward the many pictres of Gwen that were on Peter's computer.

Peter looked over at the monitor and crooked his head in embarassment.

Ben set the rubics cube back down on the desk and opened up the door, but before he could walk out Peter's voice stopped him.

"Hey Uncle Ben, you're a pretty great dad alright?" Peter said.

Ben gave a small smile to his nephew and closed the door.

Peter spent the remainder of the night looking up the research his father, Conners, and had done at Oscorp. He find articles on Cross Species Genetics and Connors' website. He read every article he could until his body wouldn't allow his eyes to stay open for one more second. Peter needed to meet with and and he knew Harry would be more than willing to help him.


	4. Chapter 4:Harry's News

Chapter 4

Peter awoke the next morning with his face in a puddle of drool right next to his laptop. He sat up and tiredly wiped his cheek. He looked down at the small puddle on his desk and rolled his eyes annoyed. Peter glanced over at the clock to his left and saw it read 6:30 am, he couldn't remember the last time he was up this early, his morning routine usually consisted of getting up aound 7:40 and dragging himself out of bed just to barely make it to school on time.

Today was different though he had to talk to Harry about his father and , so he sat up out of the chair he had fallen asleep in and proceeded to get ready.

After he had gotten ready he rushed down the stairs holding his phone in his hand typing out a message to Harry,

Peter

Woke up early, this news better be worth it LOL

Harry

Trust me it will be! Im already at school meet up at our locker?

Peter

Sounds good

When he entered the dining room his Aunt and Uncle looked at him strangely.

"What?" Peter asked.

"It's 7 o'clock in the morning," His Aunt said baffled.

"Yeah?" he says taking a bite of the toast that had just popped out of the toaster and taking a seat on the counter

"You know those chairs work just as well" May jokes as she starts to brew her husbands coffee.

"You going by the hardware store after school right Peter?" Ben asks from behind the newspaper.

"Oh, yeah of course," Peter responds, "I'm going to head out," Peter says jumping from the counter and grabbing the last piece of golden brown toast from its place in the toaster.

"Okay see you tonight sweetie," May says kissing Peter on his cheek.

Peter rushes out the door and starts to hop on his skateboard when he hears his name called from next door. He looks over to see Mary Jane coming toward him, her leather jacket was hugging tight to her body and she wore loose jeans with holes in the knee.

"Hey how are you feeling?" she says looking up at the bruise under lis lip.

"Oh, uh I'm fi-fine," Peter stammers back.

"I had no idea we lived next door to eachother, that's awesome!" MJ exclaims giving him a look as if there was nobody in the world she'd rather be talking to.

"Ye-yeah me neither," he continued to nervously look around at everything but her.

"Well I should get going, do you need a ride?" she asked slightly disappointed.

"Uh no I ha-have my uh board," Peter says holding up the black worn down skateboard.

"Okay, maybe you could teach me sometime?" MJ said smiling back at him.

Peter laughed nervously and put his head phones in, he started to roll his way out of his yard when he heard a loud rumbling noise over his blazing music, he took out one of his headphones and heard the sound coming from Mary Jane's garage, as she pulled out he saw what it was, she was sitting on a maroon and white Harley motorcycle, he couldn''t help but stare as she pulled out of her garage, she noticed him and gave a small smile under the full helmet she was wearing before she took off down the street.

He put his headphones back in and thought about the attention he had been getting from Mary Jane lately, but the thought of the mysterious red head was quickly pushed from his mind by the thoughts of Gwen and soon he was lost in his thoughts.

Peter got to the school in just over five minutes, he texted Harry and told him that he was there just so he wasn't standing awkwardly at the locker by himself. When Harry got to their locker Peter immediately wanted to get in the first word because he knew Harry would ramble on about his great news if he didn't.

"Hey Harry I have to talk to you about something," Peter said quickly.

"Alright, but let me go first I'll be qucik I swear," Harry said excitedly.

Peter could tell there would be no arguing Harry down this time so he sat back and listened.

"Okay, go," Peter said starting to roll the lock entering the combination.

"So yesterday I planned on meeting you right here for lunch, but there was things at Oscorp I had to deal with and I'm sorry about that," Harry said more referring to the Flash situation than missing out on lunch.

"It's no biggy," Peter sent back.

"Anyway I was talking to my father and I told him you were looking for some work," Harry stopped abruptly.

"And?" Peter asked opening up the locker and switching stuff in and out.

"He said he wanted to bring you in to talk today after school," Harry said trying to sound as discontented as possible.

Peter paused and looked at his best friend in astonishment. Oscorp was one of the top scientific businesses in the world, Peter had never even dreamed of getting a job there.

"So what do you think?" Harry asked losing his fake disconcern.

"You serious?" Peter asked giving Harry a perplexed look.

"Yeah no joke man," Harry shoots back.

"I think that'd be great!" Peter responded excitedly.

"So you'll be there?" Harry asked as he started to pull his phone out his pocket.

"Yeah of course I'll be there," Peter said.

"I'll let him know," Harry said as he begun to type up a message to his father.

As Peter closed the locker he looked up toward the entrance of the school and saw Gwen walking in through the royal blue doors, he could hear Harry's voice, but it was a slight mumble everything seemed to slow down when she walked into the school. Peter couldn't help but admire her, she wore black knee high socks, bage boots, a grey skirt, and a black shirt accented by thin white stripes. Her perfect golden hair tied back in a ponytail and her bangs as usual falling perectly over her forehead. He felt himself being consumed by her presence, but it was something he didn't want to fight.

She hadn't stopped thinking about him since yesterday, so when she saw him wearing those squared off glasses that gave him that cute nerdy guy look she couldn't hold back the small smile that her full pink lips let escape. She walked past hugging her things tight to her chest trying to stop smiling, but she wanted him to stop her, or to say something to her, but she knew he wouldn't.

Harry had noticed the smiles the two had exchanged and he wasn't going to let it go unnoticed by any means.

"So you finally talked to her?" Harry said casually as he leaned against the lockers behind him.

Peter hadn't fully returned to reality, but he had heard bits and pieces of Harry's question, "Wha-Oh yeah, I guess," He said watching her walk down the hall.

"You guess? Weren't you there?" Harry said jokingly.

"Huh? Ye-yeah," Peter waved him off.

"Are you even listening?" Harry asked peeking his head down the hallway where Peter's gaze was still locked.

Peter looked blankly down the hall, it was like he was in another world. When he finally forced himself back into reality Harry had begun asking another question.

"So when are you two going out?" Harry asked sarcastically

"No it wasn't like tha-" before Peter could finish explaining Harry cut him off.

"I don't think those glasses are working all that well for you because she was definitely thinking it was like that," Harry said, "What you lose your contacts?"

"Trust me it's not like that," Peter said attempting to explain again.

"Whatever man," Harry said rolling his eyes and pushing his back off the locker.

"I'm telling you Hare it's not," Peter replies annoyed.

"Okay, okay" Harry sticks his hands up in surrender. Harry began to walk backwards down the hall, "Didn't you need to talk to me about something?" He asked still moving slowly away from Peter.

Peter had totally forgotten about , but he didn't see the point in asking now, "Uh no," Peter said shaking his unconvincingly, "No it's nothing,"

Harry looked at Peter knowing he was lying, but he wasn't the type to push, "Alright, don't be late!" He exclaimed spinning on his heels and walking off in the opposite direction of Peter.


	5. Chapter 5:Spiders

**A/N: I feel like this chapter is terrible I'm sorry if you guys don't like it! Please review! :)**

Chapter 5

Peter stood at the opposite side walk looking up at the enormously tall building, The giant green letters running down the side of the building read out _Oscorp_. As he walked through the automatic glass doors he looked up to the roof, he felt his palms start to sweat and his vision blurred in and out while he walked around looking confused. The receptionist at the front desk noticed that the young man looked extremely out of place.

"Excuse me!" she called out to him.

"Wh-what?" Peter said walking over to the front desk.

"May I help you?" she said snobishly.

"Uh I-I don't know, I'm here to see Harry h-he told me to meet him here," Peter manged to stammer out.

She began typing something up on the computer sitting in front of her, "Oh !" she exclaimed as if it had just become obvious who he was.

She quickly gave him directions and a badge so he wouldn't get stopped by security. He hadn't exactly heard all her directions, but he didn't want to make her repeat herself so he just nodded and smiled nervously as he backed toward the escalator.

Peter patiently waited as the escalator took him slowly up to the next level. A computerized female voice began to play through the entire building and as Peter looked up he saw a giant holographic screen showing Norman Osborn's silouette holding a globe with _Oscorp Industries _plastered to the front.

"Welcome to Oscorp," the voice began, "born from the mind of our founder Norman Osborn the Oscorp Tower houses 108 floors of innovation,"

Peter looked around him smiling thinking of walking into this building every day to be apart of these amazing scientists and businessmen.

"Our scientific minds are pushing the boundries of defense, bio-medical, and chemical technologies. The future lies within,"

As Peter stepped off the escalator he smiled at the corny line that he had just heard. He started to try to remember the directions he was given, but just as he started to walk toward what he thought was the right place a security guard stopped him,

"Hey little man your group is over there," The large man said nodding his head toward a group of people huddled around eachother.

Peter began to try to explain his situation, "Oh no you don't under-" but before he could finish the man cut him off.

"No, no son I understand completely," He said holding up his hands in a sarcastic defensive manner, "now get back with the group,"

Peter reluctantly turned toward the large group of people and walked to the back.

"What are we waiting here for?" Peter asked the small asian kid standing in front of him.

"Uh I guess," The kid responded in a nerdy tone and turned back away from Peter.

_" ?" _Peter thought to himself _"maybe getting sent over to this group wasn't such a bad thing," _

Peter stood there looking down at the floor pondering what he was going to say to the illustrious scientist, her voice snapped him from his thoughts. It was so delicate, but it demanded to be heard. Gwen was standing at the front of the group hugging a small clipboard to her stomach.

"Welcome to Oscorp, my name's Gwen Stacy. I'm a senior at Midtown Science, I'm also head intern to ," she explained looking through the group of hopeful people.

Peter quickly stepped behind a fairly tall boy standing in front of him and covered his face with his hand trying not to draw attenion to himself.

"So I'll be with you for the duration of your visit," she continued.

Peter looked up from his hand trying to catch a glimpse of her without being seen. She still looked just as beautiful as she did this morning, he thought the lab coat brought out even more in her.

"Where I go you go that's the basic rule, if you remember that all will be fine, but if you forget that then-" she was cut short by a man yelling incoherent words from the floor below the group. Peter noticed the man was being drug away by the same security guard that forced him to join this group of people.

"Well I guess I don't have to tell you what happens if you forget that," she said as the group gave a small chuckle, "shall we?"

They all followed Gwen eagerly except Peter he trudged behind trying to remain annonomyous. They stopped at a pair of closed glass doors where Gwen scanned her badge and the door slid open. She turned and face everyone.

"Your badges won't do that just in case someone decides they want to sneak away to explore the lab," she said walking through the doors, "Come around this way," Gwen said pointing to an area in which she wanted the group to gather.

As Peter stooped to the back he saw a familar one armed man walk out from a sliding glass door marked with a simple three.

"Good afternoon Gwen," said.

" ," Gwen returned his gesture with a nodd.

"Welcome, my name is Connors," he began.

Peter snuck around the back of the group to get a better look at the man he saw in the picture with his father the night before.

"And yes incase you're wondering I'm a southpaw," Connors joked sending a small laugh through the group of hopeful interns, "I'm not a cripple I'm a scientist and I'm the worlds foremost authority on herpetology, that's reptiles for those of you who don't know, but like the parkinson's patient who watches on in horror as her body slowly betrays her, or the man with emaculate degeneration who's eyes grow dimmer each day I long to fix myself. I want to create a world without weakness,"

As he spoke Peter had stopped trying to hide and he was focussed on every word Connors had just said, he had read article after article on Connors trying to explain his theory, Peter found it utterly outstanding what Connors wanted to do with his research.

"Anyone care to venture a guess just how?" Connors asked.

Immediately a kid wearing a green sweater vest in the front shot his hand up.

"Yes?" Connors said.

"Stem cells?" the boy said almost to confident.

"Promising, but the solution I'm thinking of is more radical," Connors said looking to the group, "No one?"

Then from the back of the group in a small voice that was barely loud enough to hear Peter said, "Cross Species Genetics," everyone in the group turned to him as his head was bowed to the floor, he was mentally kicking himself for speaking up. Peter looked up surprised that everyone was now intentively looking at him. Gwen recognized him almost immediatley when he looked up, she quickly looked down at her list scanning it for his name, but just as she thought it wasn't there.

"A person gets parkinson's when the brain cells that produce dopamine start to disapear," Peter continued still quiet, but more confident in his knowledge of Biology, "but the Zebra Fish has the ability to regenerate cells on command,"

As he continued his words got stronger and more meaningful, his eyes always lit up when he began talking about the amazing science behind everything and this time was no different. After going through the list a couple more times Gwen looked up and listened fascinated and a little more attracted to him.

"If you could somehow give this ability to the woman you're talking about that's that she's," Peter stopped and gave a quick smile thinking of the scientific possibilities that could happen if Connors theory was actually possible, "she's curing herself,"

"Yeah you just have to look past the gills on her neck," the same boy who had answered before Peter spoke up sending the entire group into laughter.

Connors quickly dismissed their laughter with a quick _shhhht, _"And you are?" Connors asked Peter completely astonished such a young man could be so brilliant.

Peter gave a nervous look to not knowing what to say now that the question wasn't about science.

Gwen quickly came to his rescue, "He's one of Midtown's best and brightest," she said.

"Really?" Connors returned looking to Gwen.

"Mhm, he's second in his class," she said smiling knowing Peter thought he was number one.

"Second?" Peter asked perplexed.

"Yeah," Gwen responded.

"You sure about that?" Peter asked once again.

"I'm pretty sure," she said never taking her eyes off of his.

Connors pager began to ring from his waist as he looked at the message his eyes went a little disappointed, "I'm afraid duty calls, I'll leave in the more than capable hands of ," he said smiling, "nice meeting you all," when he said that his eyes seemed to drift to the intelligent young boy with the messy brown hair.

Connors walked away and Gwen started up another hologram with the same electronic female voice from earlier showing a big tree with different types of animals on the branches. Peter tried to sneak around the group to catch up with Connors, but Gwen had seen him and turned to stop him.

"Hi," she said forcing him to stop.

Peter turned and faced her, he tried to say something, but his throat closed itself off so he just gave a small cough attempting to clear his throat.

"Where ya going?" She said tilting her head at him.

Peter continued to struggle to find his words so he just pointed his thumb behind him and gave some incoherent sounds.

She smiled brightly at his nervousness, "What are you doing here?" she said still smiling.

"I work here," he said so confidently he nearly convinced himself it was the truth.

Gwen looked away from him annoyed, but quickly turned back waiting to see what he'd come up with next.

"I don't work here. I was going to say I work here, but I-it seems like you do in fact work here so you know I don't in fact work here," Peter rambled out with a nervous smile on his face.

"Are you following me?" she teased.

"No I'm not follow-no I'm not following you, no I'm not, I had no idea you worked here," Peter once again rambled out with a big nervous smile plastered onto his face.

"Then why would you be here?" she said sweetly.

Peter sat there for a moment trying to focus on why he was there, then he remembered Harry, "I was uh-I was supposed to meet someone here,"

"You were supposed to meet someone?" Gwen asked not convinced.

"Yeah," Peter said trying to hide his nervousness.

The hologram made swoosh noise from behind her and she realized she still had a job to do, "I have to lead this tour group," Gwen said seriously now, "so I'm going to ask you more about this later, do not get me in trouble,"

Peter shook his head in acknowledgement once again giving out nervous incoherent sounds. As she turned to return to the front of the group he watched her golden hair sway with every movement. It mesmerized him until he realized he had to try to find Harry. He quickly backed away as the rest of the group followed Gwen down the lab. Just as he went to turn around he bumped into some man in a suit, a folder flew on the ground in front of Peter and he quickly scrambled to pick it up. As he looked clearly at the folder he noticed two red zeroes like the ones he had seen on his dad's equation last night.

"Sorry," Peter said nervously holding onto the folder tightly.

The man attempted to take the folder from Peter, but he had death grip on it thinking of his father. Peter finally released the folder when he got his sense of reality back. The man snatched the folder away from Peter and stared at him as if he was looking at a ghost. He shook off the look and walked quickly away.

Peter stood there debating on whether to go find Harry or to follow the man, his curiosity got the best of him and he followed a safe distance behind him, until he reached a lab door marked _00 Biocable Development Unit_. The man quickly entered a pattern into the lock sequence and opened the door. Two men in white hazmat suits appeared from the room and the three walked away down the dark hallway. Peter once again let his curiosity get to him, he walked up to the door and recreated the pattern he had just seen.

He got it on his first try and walked into the white tile room. The combination of bright white tile and flourescent lights made the brightness nearly unbearble, he looked around the lab as he closed the door, he saw a machine putting tiny pellets into clear plastic containers, another machine stretching out what looked like spider webs and twisting and pulling it, he thought about his fathers work and remembered seeing a lot of spiders drawn on the chalk board and even some live ones in his office, _"This must be what he was working on," _Peter thought looking around the small room. He was just about to leave when sometthing caught his eye a door hiding a blue room marked _00 Restricted Access Spiders_.

He opened the door to just take a quick look around, when he walked in he was sucked in by the incredible machine that the spiders were on and the intricacy of their webs, it was like nothing he had ever seen before. He studied the webbing for a second, then he pulled back on one and let it go, it gave off a beautiful hum like the strings of a guitar, but after that the whole machine stopped revolving.

Peter pulled his hand quickly away and covered his mouth, the machine started moving the webs upward and he puts his hand through his hair nervously as his eyes widened. Then the spiders started falling down on him like rain. At first he tried to stay extremely still, but after a few seconds he started flailing his arms and shaking around vigorously. When he finally thought he got the last spider off of him, he quickly backed away from the machine with a look of terror plastered on his face.

As quickly and carefully as he could Peter rushed out of the lab and closed the door giving a nervous shiver at the thought of all the spiders that had just been crawling all over him. He began tracing his steps back toward the front entrance to get the directions from the receptionist again, when he fianlly got back to the front of the building Harry was standing at the front desk yelling and making extremely violent arm gestures, then he saw the dark haired receptionist point up at him as he came down the escalator. Harry rushed from the desk to the end of the escalator waiting for Peter to get to the end.

"Where the hell have you been?" Harry asked putting his arms out to emphasize his question even more.

"I-uh got distracted," Peter said scratching the back of his neck nervously. As he did he felt a jolt of pain travel down his neck as if he was just stabbed by tiny needles. He winced and grabbed at the pain.

"Come on, follow me my father's waiting for you," Harry said walking onto the escalator taking him upward.

Peter slowly removed his hand from his neck, but the pain still lingered, he tried to figure out what it could have been as he followed Harry up the escalator. One thing never left his mind though, those damn spiders.


	6. Chapter 6:The Reflexes

_**A/N: **_**So longest chapter so far, I know origin stories can start off a little slow, but trust me it'll pick up soon also Peter and Gwen's first date coming very soon! Please let me know what you thought of the chapter and the fic so far with reviews,follows,favorites,and also share it with your friends. Please review the more reviews we get this chapter the quicker the next one comes out!**

Chapter 6

As Peter tried to quicken his pace to match Harry's the aching in his neck turned to a slight burning sensation, he felt at the spot again. It had turned into an increasingly large bump and it itched like crazy. He felt a small string hanging from the irratated bump, but as he was pulling on it he was stopped by the same security guard from before.

"Aren't you supposed to be with your group little man? You're not getting through her-" The man's booming voice was cut off by Harry, who's own voice was rising with every word.

"So you're the reason he's late?" Harry exclaimed pointing an index finger at Peter, "Didn't I tell you I had someone coming in today?" his excitedness sent his light brown hair in every direction, seeing Harry this angry was a surprise considering how collected he usually was, then suddenly another voice was in on the craziness.

"What did I tell you?" Gwen yelled out at Peter, "Do not get in trouble! That's literally the one thing I told yo-" she quickly stopped when she saw Harry attempting to smooth out his hair. "Oh you were here to meet Harry?"

Harry chuckled at Gwen's surprise, "Thank you for trying to keep him in line ," he quickly pointed his index finger at the large security officer, "And you, if you ever make me late for a meeting again you won't even find work as a mall cop!" Harry said digging his finger into the mans grey shirt, Harry quickly regained his composure and pulled Peter past the large man.

For a moment Peter caught a glimpse of Gwen giving him the angriest look he had ever seen, before Harry dragged him around a corner he quickly mouthed an "I'm sorry," to her. She laughed at the way his head snapped around the corner as if he was a cartoon.

"Sorry for keeping your boyfriend from his interview ," the large man said brushing off his grey shirt.

_"Boyfriend? Interview? Is he going to work here? Boyfriend?" _she thought, and her mind slowly drifted to Peter's big brown eyes in his big square glasses. "Oh no we are n-I..I mean Pete-Peter is not my boyfriend," she said while a nervous, but eccentric smile plastered onto her light pink lips, her nose scrunched up as her smile grew larger and she back peddled quickly like an ecstatic child. When she got to where she thought nobody could see her she leaned against a wall and let herself be indulged by thoughts of Peter Parker.

...

Peter and Harry quickly approached a hallway lined with bright silver doors, as they got to one of the doors Harry put his Oscorp badge over a small rectangular panel embedded into the wall, the light above the panel flashed from red to green and one of the stainless steel doors slid open. Peter looked at the panel astonished by the technology it took to just use an elevator as Harry beckoned him to follow into the glass box.

_"Even the elevators are high tech!" _Peter thought to himself, then an animatronic female voice took over the box causing Peter to jump in surprise,

"What floor please?" the voice said kindly.

"108," Harry said as the large stainless steel doors closed the boys in the transparent glass box.

Harry looked over at Peter who was staring down out the window at the ever shrinking floors of the glass castle of Oscorp.

"Pretty amazing isn't it?" Harry said looking down at a small square box twirling in his fingers.

"Yeah, do you ever think about it all being yours one day?" Peter asked now looking up at Harry who had visably stiffened at the question.

Harry looked intensely at the small grey square in his hand, if he was being honest it was all he ever thought about, how could he run a multi-billion dollar company when he could barely pass Calculus? He stuck the small object his father had given him years earlier into his pocket and lifted his head to Peter, "No, it doesn't cross my mind," he lied, "too many super models," they shared a laugh as the doors pried open.

"You ready?" Harry said stepping out of the glass box.

"As I'll ever be I guess," Peter replied nervously as they both walked down the hallway toward the office of Norman Osborn.

...

Peter followed Harry closely as they arrived at a glass door that had the Oscorp logo plastered largely over the middle of the two sliding glass panels, behind the door sat at a large round desk that was embedded into the white wall behind was a pale girl with dark brown hair, her bangs hung over her forehead and parted slightly in the middle. Her small lips turned up into a smile when she saw the two boys at the door, she quickly pressed a button on the bottom of the desk and the glass doors slid open. Her eyes stayed locked on Harry as he walked quickly toward her.

"Pete I'd like to introduce you to Felicia Hardy, my fathers personal assistant," Harry said never removing his eyes from her. At first she didn't make any effort to move her gaze away from Harry, but her professionalism took her over and she stood flattening her skin tight black dress at the thighs.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," she said holding out her small pale hand to him, "I've heard so much about you,"

Peter awkwardly shook her hand not saying a word, he couldn't help noticing how young she looked, _"There's no way she's older than me or Harry," _he thought. His thoughts were quickly interrupted when Felicia began talking to him again.

" is in his office," she said pointing one of her dainty fingers at the door to Peter's right, "You can head in now,"

Peter nodded his head and turned toward the door, but as he did he felt his heart start to race and he heard a small ringing in his head. The ring seemingly pulled his head back around and he watched as everything around him slowed to a near hault, everything except himself. He quickly looked around and saw a bottle of water falling from the desk where Harry's elbow now layed. He quickly grabbed the bottle from out of mid air and stared at it with the same expression that Harry and Felicia were now looking at him with.

"Nice reflexes," Felicia said in awe of the messy haired boy.

Harry peered down at the Peter, astonishment clearly covering his face, he knew better than anyone that Peter Parker did not have good reflexes, at some points Harry thought he didn't have any at all and now he was catching water bottles he didn't even see fall?

Peter slowly put the bottle down on the desk and staired at his hand in complete disbelief. He looked at Harry and opened his mouth as if he was beginning to say something, but nothing came out, so he looked back down at his hand and turned back to the giant wooden door.

Peter took hold of the small gold knob and twisted until he heard a click, he pushed the door open and saw a tall man in a grey suit staring out at the setting sun. His black hair stained with tiny hints of grey was slicked back so that it molded to his scalp and his hands were hooked behind his back. When he started speaking it startled Peter to a point where he nearly jumped.

"Peter a little late aren't we?" his voice seemed to boom even when he spoke softly, "Have a seat," Norman said turning around and holding his palm to one of the two green cushioned chairs in front of his desk.

Peter quickly scrambled to sit down as he spoke nervously, "I-uh I-I'm sorry tha-uh that I'm so late sir, I-um got distracted," he quickly began to stroke his neck nervously feeling the huge bump just under his jacket collar.

"By that cute blonde in the genetics department?" Norman said with a small laugh, "She's an extremely bright young lady,"

Peter's eyes grew wider and he felt himself begin to get extremely hot, "I-uh s-she-uh-um, w-we aren-" his incomprehensible stuttering was interupted by Norman's booming chuckle.

"Peter, it's alright as long as it does not effect work rate," he said in a serious boss like tone. Norman's eyes fell from the boy down to a picture of himself and two other men smiling brightly. The boy sitting in front of him reminded him so much of his long time friend and partner and Norman began to show his soft side, the side of him that was rarely seen by anyone, but Harry and even then it was extremely rare.

"You look so much like him," he said flipping the framed photo toward Peter, "Your brilliance would rival his," he continued to reminisce on his former best friend, "And that's why I wanted to talk to you today Peter!" his voice returned to a hardened business tone, "I want to offer you a paid internship here at the tower under the supervision of Connors," Norman pointed his finger to the man in the picture whose arm was cut off at the elbow, "Up until you graduate you will be considered an intern, but under Connors you will be doing more work than most of the employees around here," Norman sarcasticly put air quotations around the word employees, "And you'll get to work along side that blonde girl most of the week, what do you say?"

Peter smiled slightly at the thought of getting to be with Gwen almost everyday after school, he looked up at Norman who had his hand fully extended toward him, "Sounds perfect sir," he said embracing Norman's hand, "You won't regret this decision sir," Peter said pushing his glasses back on the bridge of his nose.

"I don't expect to ," Norman walked around the front of his desk to the door back into the lobby of his office. Peter quickly shot up as Norman opened the door and held his hand out to signal Peter to go out first. As they entered the large open area Peter saw Harry laying on one of the black leather couches throwing a small black ball off the roof and catching it over and over and over again.

When Harry heared his father's voice he quickly sat up sending the ball hurdling out of his hand and toward an unaware Felicia. Again Peter felt his heart pound against his rib cage and the ringing played in his head like an obnoxious symphony, everything around him slowed and he quickly moved his hand right in front of Felicia's face, the ball landed seemlessly in between his finger tips. This time Peter looked down at the ball annd smirked confidently.

"Be careful Hare," he said tossing the ball back to his best friend. Harry caught the black rubber ball in his lap and looks down at it astonished. He mouthed a _"What the..?" _to himself before walking over to the desk everyone was gathered around.

"Felicia have a lab coat and a full access I.D. badge made up for by tomorrow," Norman said, he began to turn back toward his office before Felicia spoke up.

"Full access sir?" she said nervously.

"Yes Felicia full access," he slowed his tone and nodded in an annoyed manner, "Is that a problem?"

"No sir, no problem," she said lowering her head and typing something up on her key board.

Norman scoffed at her and turned toward his office, before he entered the now dark room he turned to the three young people and said, "Harry show Peter the way out I'll call the car to come around and pick you up, Felicia take the rest of the night off, I won't be needing your assistance this evening. I'll see you all here after school tomorrow afternoon, on time," Norman turned away from them again flipped on the light in his office and closed the door with a loud bang.

Harry looked over at Felicia, who was clearly upset at being embarrassed moments before, and sighed. He then turned to Peter and began to speak, but Peter had known what Harry was going to say,

"I know my way out," Peter said nodding his head over to Felicia. Harry gave him a weak smile and handed him a plastic rectangular card before walking over to Felicia's desk. Peter walked toward the gigantic glass doors and it slid open at his presence, he rubbed the back of his neck feeling the bump cause his fingers to form over it as the slid back and forth, he couldn't help think that the spiders had something to do with his new found reflexes.

...

Gwen quickly paced down the escalator knowing her father would be there soon to pick her up, with every hurried step her golden pony tail bounced and twirled like it was orchestrating an opera. She hugged the folders of paper work she had to do tight to her chest and looked down at her phone the time read 9:45 pm she was usually out at 8:30, but her distracting thoughts kept her from finishing all her work on time, _"God why does he have to be so...so...ugh," _she thought as she quickly sent a text to her dad.

Gwen

Hey, I'm sorry I was so late tonight. Come get me?

Daddy

Be there soon sweetheart.

She was so distracted by her thoughts and trying to text that she didn't see the huge puddle of water right in front of the door. Her beige booted foot slipped from under her and she let out a small squeal, her folder and phone flew straight up into the air as she fell toward the hard white tile, but before she could even come close to the floor she was pulled into a firm chest.

Gwen covered her face with her hands and her breathing was erratic, she finally pulled her eyes up from the army green jacket and into his big chocolate brown eyes. When she saw him she nearly melted into the puddle she had just slipped on, a large smile grew on her face and she saw his lips curve into a cute nerdy smile.

Just as soon as it had appeared it was replaced by his nervous rambling, brought upon by his realization that he was holding Gwen Satcy in his arms. Peter quickly pushed himself away and awkwarldy rubbed her upper arms, "I-uh, yo-you, they-they should-uh really put signs up f-for that," he stuttered pointing at the shimmering puddle. His eyes were glazed with nervousness and he was profusely rubbing his neck.

"Yeah, no they totally should," she said shaking her head comically and pressing her top lip down on top of her bottom one.

Peter tried to come up with his next words, but all that came out was a small laugh and a nervous smile. She was sucking him in with every little thing she did, the slightest movement she made could make him crumble. Her creamy skin was accented perfectly by the slightest tinge of red in her cheeks and the fullness of her glossy pink lips. To top it all off her green eyes were glistening like the Atlantic Ocean.

Somehow he managed to pull his eyes away from hers and look nervously down at the white tile, there he saw her folder and phone scattered across it. He quickly dropped to his knees and picked up both objects and just as fast as he had gone to the ground he popped back up again handing her belongings to her nervously.

"I could have gotten those you know?" Gwen said laughing at how quickly he had grabbed her things.

"Oh, w-well yeah I-I know, but yo-you know-uh I just," his babbling was stopped by Gwen's captivating laugh.

"Peter I was joking, thank you," she said looking down at her phone. She noticed a text from her dad two minutes ago.

Daddy

I'm out front.

She quickly typed out a reply.

Gwen

Be right there.

"I should go," she said pointing her thumb behind her toward the front door, smiling brightly at him.

"Oh yeah, no, no I should probably get going too," Peter said nervously running his hand over his messy brown hair.

"Okay well I'll see you around," Gwen said turning toward the door.

Peter felt words burning at the back of his throat, but he tried to fight them back with everything he had, just as she began to push open the glass door they forced themselves out.

"Gwen!" just as her name slipped from his lips he brought his index finger and thumb to his lips and slightly pinched down on the inside of his bottom one. She quickly turned from the door and takes a step back toward him.

"Yeah?" she said eyes wide in excitement.

"I was-uh thinking m-maybe you wanna-uh I don't know-um" he said trying to keep his composure.

"Wanna what?" she said eyebrows raising adding to her already excited dameanor.

"I-I don't know," he whispered nervously looking off into the distance, "Just-uh," Peter nervously bit his lip and looked up at her and gave a toothy nerdy grin and she thought it was the most adorable thing, "I-I don't know we could, I don't know we could, or we could do something else, or we could i-if you don't like,"

She loved his nervous attempt at asking her on a date, so how could she say no? "Uh-huh," she said giving him a huge bright smile, "Yeah,"

"Yeah?" he said unbelievably.

"Yeah either one," she said trying to make light of his nervousness.

"Really?" he responded with a big smile curving onto his lips.

"Sure," she said nodding a little.

"Okay," he said nodding his head comically quick, "Alright good, sounds good,"

"Cool," she whispered feeling her own nerves start to over take her.

"Okay, I-you know I can't right now-I can't right now I'm so busy right now," he said nervously waving his hand up and slapping it down to his thigh.

"Yeah, no I know me too ugh," she said looking back at the door and nervously moving her legs around. The moment she looked back at his big brown doe eyes she gave a cute nervous laugh and looked down at her beige knee high boots.

"But-uh maybe-uh," he said nodding at her.

"Yeah, just you know," she said twirling in a circle on the heel of one of her boots and playing with the folder of paper work in her hand.

"Some other," he said as he laughed at her little spin,"

"Time," she said finishing his sentence for him, "Alright," she turned on her heel again and began walking toward the glass door again.

"Alright," he said smiling and watching her walk away.

"Alright bye," she said sweetly.

Peter nervously played with his wrists and watched her intently, before she got to the door she looked back and smiled at him one last time before walking out of the building. He waited a couple minutes before he spun excitedly around and bounced like a child out of his new place of work.

The whole car ride home Gwen couldn't keep Peter off her mind, or the smile off her face.

The whole skate to the subway station Peter couldn't keep Gwen off his mind, or the smile off his face.


	7. Chapter 7:Meatloaf

_**A/N: **_**So thank you guys so much for the awesome reviews! If we keep getting reviews like this I'll have to do a chapter or two a week! So if you want to see more keep reviewing! Anyway I just thought I'd give you a cast for this story so you guys could see what I'm seeing when I'm writing so here goes and for every new character I introduce I'll add the actor I envision in the author's note.**

**Peter Parker- Andrew Garfield**

**Gwen Stacy- Emma Stone**

**Harry Osborn- Dane Dehaan**

**Mary Jane Watson- Shailene Woodley**

**Norman Osborn- Jon Hamm**

**Curt Connors- Rhys Ifans**

**Ben Parker- Martin Sheen**

**May Parker- Sally Field**

**Flash Thompson- Chris Zylka**

**Felicia Hardy- Felicity Jones**

Chapter 7

When Peter finally walked up the cool concrete steps it was midnight, his head was pounding and the bump on the back of his neck was burning, his senses were overly hightened so much that it was maddening. He could hear his Aunt and Uncle talking from inside, he noticed the small imperfections in the gold paint of the _36 _that marked his door. He started to unlock his door when he heard a small movement from his right, Peter immediately whirled around in a panic.

Mary Jane gave him a look of surprise, but it quickly turned into a flirtatious smirk, "Woah tiger, you're a little late," she said pulling the hem of her denim jacket down.

"O-Oh yeah, yeah I-I was-uh out," Peter said running his hand through his hair and pointing his thumb toward the street.

"Were you on a date?" she asked tilting her head slightly and raising her perfectly shaped eye brows cutely at him.

His cheeks flushed with red and his body temperature rose dramatically, he felt tiny beads of sweat forming at his hairline, "I-uh, no, no I wasn't on a date, I wasn't," he said feeling a nervous smile plaster on his face.

She took big confident steps toward him, the heels of her black leather ankle boots clicking and her fiery red pony tail swaying side to side with every step. When she was inches from him she laid a perfect manicured hand on his surprisingly muscular chest, "Loosen up Peter," she said looking down at the index finger tracing patterns on his pectoral.

Her touch sent a tidal wave of ice water through his veins, he swallowed hard a few times attempting to rid himself of the nervous feeling that was now clouding him. He felt his senses intensify even more, he became aware of every movement, every sound, evrything around him. He tightened his grip around the brass knob on his door, the cold metal molded around his fingers, he quickly turned the dented knob and pushed the door open.

"I-I should get inside m-my aunt is probably worried," he said wiping the sweat from his forehead.

Peter quickly scrambled inside before she could give a response, the pattern she was tracing felt frozen on him. He comically slapped at a few times trying to make the feeling dissipate, but it lingered there. It was like a tinge of guilt fell over him, he and Gwen weren't official, but he felt like he had just betrayed her.

Peter knew his Aunt and Uncle were still awake waiting up for him, because the light from the dining room was still on, he heard their whispers, but they were loud and clear to him. He ran a hand through his hair and when he pulled it back out his fingers were soaked, _"Must have been sweating more than I thought,"_

He walked in to his Aunt standing by the refrigerator and his Uncle sitting at the table nearly asleep, "Uh-hey, hey, hey sorry I'm late I got-uh," before he could finish his poorly thought out excuse his Aunt cut him off, her eyes squiinting in anger through her thick glasses.

"We were so worried," she said.

"I know, I'm sorry," his apology was cut short as the same annoying ringing returned to his ears, "Watch out!" he exclaimed grabbing at something in the air. Aunt May jumped in surprise, but as she regained her composure she met Peter's gaze, in between his fingers was a small fly trying desperately to wiggle its way free of Peter's small vice.

"That's a fly Peter," Aunt May said in shock.

He stared hard at the fly for another moment before letting it fly free, he nervously shook his hand in the air trying to make the situation disappear. He nervously chewed down on his stubby finger nails and looked around the dining room.

"I'm so sorry I kept you guys up, I'm insensitive, I'm irresponsible, I'm hungry," he said in a husky breathy tone and then he scampered into the fridge. He quickly pulled out a yellow plate that covered multiple pieces of meatloaf covered in plastic wrap, he tore past the plastic and quickly scarfed down a piece of the below average tasting meat. His forehead landed on the cool stainless steel of the fridge as he relished the meat like it was the best thing he had ever tasted.

May and Ben stood in the doorway of the kitchen staring precariously at their Nephew, May turned to her husband worry plaguing her eyes and asked, "Drinking?"

Ben shook his head and looked back at her, "I don't think so," he said pursing his lips in curiosity.

"This is your meatloaf? This beats all other meatloafs," Peter said with a nerdy grin and a mouthful of meat.

May continued to stare at the odd brown haired boy standing in her kitchen, "Something is very wrong," she said.

Ben shook his agreeingly, "Yeah, nobody likes your meatloaf," he said into his wife's ear causing her face to contort with annoyance.

Peter grabbed as much food as he possibly could in his hands and began walking out of the kitchen, as he passed his Aunt and Uncle in the doorway a container slipped from under his chin, May quickly went to try and catch it, but Peter pinned it between his forearm and his bicep.

"I got it," Peter said confidently.

He went up stairs and scarfed down every single thing he held in his hands.

...

The next morning Peter woke to a drenched pillow and a pounding headache, he could hear his heart rapidly thumping in his ears, but soon it slowed and he could hear clattering of pots from down stairs, faint whispers through his closed window, and the faint ticking of a spider walking up one of the walls in his room.

He tried to silence all the sounds, but they just kept coming from different directions, he turned to face one and another one would pull his mind the opposite way, he pulled his white sheets over his head and tried to drown out the intense noises. Then the alarm blared in his ear, that was the last straw for an already annoyed Peter Parker, he coiled the sheets in his fist and tore it off his head, his fist slammed down on top of the clock and it exploded under the pressure.

He stared down at his fist and the broken alarm clock under it in shock, he slowly stood up and started to back toward his bedroom when his hand was tugged back, his stare shifted from the broken clock down to his hand which was glued to the white bed sheet. Peter shook his hand frantically a few times, he gripped the sheet with the other hand and pulled shredding the sheet in two.

"Mother hubbard!" he whispered staring down at the two pieces of sheet stuck to his hands. He shook his hands comically quick one more time before the sheets finally fell off.

Peter stared at his hands slowly moving his eyes back and forth between both.

He nervously scratched the back of his neck and felt the small string hanging from the now mosquito bite sized bump on his neck. Peter fiddled with the delicate string before yanking it out of his neck, he pulled it from out of his shirt and examined it, his facial expression quickly turned to shock when he saw the dead spider hanging from the end of the silk, the same spider from yesterday. He came to the conclusion that he had been trying to avoid since he felt these weird new senses and obvious enhanced strength, the spider had bitten him.

...

When Peter slid down the wood railing of the stairs the smell of fresh coffee and cooking sausage hit his nose like a speeding train. Peter was used to smelling different things in the morning, but this morning was different the smells played with his brain, danced with his senses. He quickly found himself sitting across from his Uncle.

When Ben heard his nephew pull out one of the wooden chairs he quickly set the morning newspaper down, "I'm guessing you weren't out at the hardware store all night huh Pete?" he said

"Oh man, no Uncle Ben I'm sorry," Peter said looking up at the ceiling.

"It's alright, I'll go over there this after noon, if you can fix it after school," Ben said taking a sip from his black coffee.

"Yeah, yeah of course," Peter said quickly.

Peter took his phone out of his pocket noticing that it was later than he thought he quickly slung his bag over his shoulder and rushed toward the door, "I'm going to be late, I'll see you guys tonight!" he exclaimed running out the door.

When he stepped out of the door his ears rung and visions flashed through his mind of the conversation he had with MJ, he quickly turned toward her door. It was silent, unmoving. He shook his head and put his headphones in taking off toward the subway station.

...

When Peter arrived at school he idly strolled to his locker, he was so focussed on the whispered conversations that seemed to scream in his ears even over the blaring music, that he almost failed to notice the eager blonde that had just ran up next to him. He removed both of his head phones to give her his undivided attention.

"Hi," Gwen said a smile playing on her lips.

"Hey," Peter responded removing the dark blue hood from his head.

"So I wanted to talk about yesterday," she said following beside him as they strolled through the hall.

Peter felt nervous, maybe she changed her mind, "Oh, did you-uh, you know-uh, not wan-want to anymore? I-I mean that's totally fine, I just," he stammered out before she cut him off.

"No! No of course I do," she ensured him, "I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to go get coffee after school? I know this great place on 6th, you know if you want,"

Her nervousness was less obvious than his, but it still plagued her just the same. She became bouncy and eager, and she hugged her books tighter to her chest. Peter smiled at the ground as they reached his locker.

"Yeah, yeah I'd love too," he said.

"Great!" she exclaimed pulling out a piece of paper a scribbling something down on it, "Here's my number, you know just in case,"

"Yeah, no of course, I'll-uh shoot you a text soon," he said grabbing the small piece of paper from her hand.

"Meet me at my locker after school? it's just over there," she said pointing at the row of blue lockers behind him.

"I'll be there," Peter responded feeling his confidence start to grow.

"I'll see you then," Gwen said walking away toward her class, but before she got to far she stole a quick glance at Peter who was staring intensely at the piece of paper smiling like an idiot. She liked that she had that effect on someone, it made her feel needed.

Gwen whipped her head back around and smiled profusely as she walked into her class.

He continued to stare down at the paper almost waiting for it to disappear or for himself to wake up, but it was really there, he really had Gwen Stacy's number, but soon his trance was broken by the sound of Harry's voice.

"What was that about?" he asked leaning against the locker next to his and Peter's

"Uh-nothing we just agreed to go get some coffee after school," Peter said starting to turn the small black knob to unlock the locker.

"No way, you wouldn't mind if MJ and I tagged along would you?" Harry asked grabbing a book from the locker.

Peter felt a knot twist in his stomach, his first date with Gwen and Harry wanted to bring the girl that had been all over him last night? Of course he cared! But before he could say anything Harry was already talking again.

"We could all grab some coffee and then head to Oscorp, I'll have the limo take us. Where were you guys thinking of going?" Harry asked.

"I don't know some place on 6th," Peter responded shrugging his shoulders.

"I think I know the place, I'll see you then Pete," Harry said turning and walking toward the stairwell.

"Yeah! No problem," Peter said disappointed. He slammed the locker shut and pulled his hood back over his head. _"Great" _he thought, _"Just great,"_


End file.
